


Суточное дежурство

by double_knot



Category: Day6 (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Doctors!AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: − Заткнись, − прошипела Наён. − Я здесь для того, чтобы учиться. К тому же, − добавила она, кивнув на продолжающего вещать и жестикулировать доктора Кана, − я слышала от медсестёр, что он женат. Самая милая парочка больницы, или что-то вроде того.Вонпиль скосил взгляд и уловил отблеск кольца на безымянном пальце доктора Кана, прежде чем объект рассуждений повернулся в их сторону и осуждающе поднял бровь.(Или тайна личной жизни доктора Кана.)





	Суточное дежурство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [24 Hour Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539668) by [ttamarrindo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo). 



**6:00 − 1:00**

− Сон − роскошь, на которую времени нет, − подчёркнуто медленно сказал доктор Кан, пристально уставившись в папку с бумагами и при этом едва удостоив взгляда перепуганную стайку новоиспеченных интернов. − Я ожидаю, что все вы будете приходить вовремя и не пропустите ни одного моего вызова, − продолжил он резким, молниеносно отрезвляющим тоном.   
Вонпиль переглянулся с тихо стоящим рядом парнем. _Юн Доун_ было нацарапано на бейджике неразборчиво, и у Вонпиля мелькнула мысль, что у того явно не будет проблем с тем, чтобы перенять позорную привычку докторов. Парень выглядел настолько же испуганным, насколько и Вонпиль ощущал таковым себя, он широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдал за доктором Каном и суетливой белизной больницы.  
− Ваша смена начинается в шесть утра и заканчивается в пять следующим утром, − пояснил доктор Кан, ухмыльнувшись ещё шире, когда Вонпиль с несколькими студентами застонали от этой мысли.   
Если честно, у Вонпиля была надежда, что после медицинской школы его режим придёт в норму. Судя по всему, этому не суждено было сбыться.  
− И если я увижу, что кто-то отлынивает... – продолжал вещать доктор Кан, абсолютно не замечая долговязого блондина, осторожно подкрадывающегося сзади. Вонпиль наряду с остальными интернами наблюдал за ним. Парень был одет в жёлтый хирургический костюм и белый медицинский халат, который вовсе не скрывал яркий цвет. Пара золотистых очков криво сидела на носу, а на губах играла улыбка, которую иначе, как самодовольной, назвать нельзя было. − Я не буду сомневаться, и…   
− И что? − внезапно прервал его парень, закинув руку на плечо доктора Кана и ухмыльнувшись. − Брайан, ты такой лицемер. Если я помню верно, _а я помню_ , ты всегда падал в обморок в родильной палате во времена ординатуры.   
Со стороны интернов послышались нервные смешки. Вонпиль лишь неуклюже переступил с ноги на ногу и переглянулся ещё раз с Доуном, когда доктор Кан раздражённо выдохнул.   
− Джехён, − вздохнул доктор Кан и одним, больше похожим на рефлекс, отработанным движением перехватил папку поудобнее и приложил её к чужой грудной клетке. − Разве ты не должен сейчас оперировать?   
− Не раньше десяти, − ответил тот, ярко улыбнувшись. − А ты уже закончил шугать новеньких?   
− Не знаю, − пожал плечами доктор Кан, поднял бровь и кивнул в сторону маленькой группы с Вонпилем, которая тотчас попыталась выпрямиться. − Они выглядят достаточно напуганными для тебя?   
− Хм, − хмыкнул доктор Пак, прежде чем перевести взгляд на интернов. − Эй, ты, вот там, − неожиданно сказал он и указал на изящную девушку, которая испуганно пискнула, обнаружив себя объектом внимания доктора. − Что ты будешь делать, если к тебе придёт пациент с инфекционным паротитом?  
Девушка − Наён, кажется, так её звали, − моргнула раз, другой, а затем выпалила идеально заученный ответ, как излечить эту болезнь.  
− Неверно, − кратко прокомментировал доктор Пак, на что Наён неловко дёрнулась, а Вонпиль вздрогнул, потому что, если бы вопрос был задан ему, ответ был бы точно таким же.  
− Джехён, − начал доктор Кан, но едва он успел вставить ещё слово, как доктор Пак пренебрежительно махнул в сторону Вонпиля и продолжил: − А вот ты. Что ты будешь делать?  
И только тогда Вонпиль почувствовал, как Доун вцепился ему в руку под испытывающим взором доктора Пака. Бедный парень раскрыл рот, а кончики ушей покраснели. На подсознательном уровне он правой рукой крепко сжимал руку Вонпиля, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. Если честно, это могло быть мило, если бы Вонпиль не переживал, что Доун с большой вероятностью хлопнется в обморок от такого неожиданного внимания.   
− Я, эм, − сначала он запнулся, но спустя удар сердца громко сглотнул и заставил себя продолжить. − Сначала я бы поместил больного на карантин − так как свинка − заразная при контакте и представляет собой опасность для остальных пациентов, поэтому, ага. Сначала карантин.  
− Ха, как ни странно, а ты понял верно, − сказал доктор Пак и легко улыбнулся, на что Доун с облегчением вздохнул. Затем доктор Пак развернулся к доктору Кану и сказал: − Он мне нравится. Так что я беру его.  
− Нет, − обрубил доктор Кан. − Ты не можешь отобрать у меня интерна.  
− Сонджин сказал, что могу, − парировал доктор Пак, самодовольно ухмыляясь.   
− Мне всё равно, что сказал шеф, это мои интерны и они остаются со мной. Я не доверяю тебе их, − возразил доктор Кан, но доктор Пак уже ушёл, утащив на буксире паникующего Доуна, и бормотал что-то там о том, что покажет операцию на открытом сердце и научит наилучшему способу располагать к себе медсестёр.   
Вонпиль сгримасничал на последний встревоженный взгляд Доуна, прежде чем доктор Пак скрылся за углом со своим новоиспеченным интерном.  
− Ох уж этот парень, − вздохнул доктор Кан, и Вонпилю удалось уловить едва заметную улыбку, прежде чем на лицо доктора вернулось прежнее серьёзное выражение. − Так, где я там остановился?   
И он продолжил детальную лекцию о наказаниях, которые ждут всех, если хоть один его звонок останется без ответа. Вонпиль не сильно вслушивался, погруженный в разговор рядом.  
− Я так рада, что мы остались с доктором Каном, − прошептала Наён второй девушке. − Как по мне, доктор Пак несколько противоречивый.  
− Ага, не говоря уже о том, что доктор Кан очень симпатичный, не правда ли? − другой интерн, Дахён, игриво подтолкнула Наён локтем.   
− Заткнись, − прошипела Наён. − Я здесь для того, чтобы учиться. К тому же, − добавила она, кивнув на продолжающего вещать и жестикулировать доктора Кана. − Я слышала от медсестёр, что он женат. Самая милая парочка больницы, или что-то вроде того.  
Вонпиль скосил взгляд и уловил отблеск кольца на безымянном пальце доктора Кана, прежде чем объект рассуждений повернулся в их сторону и осуждающе поднял бровь.  
− У вас какие-то вопросы? − спросил он. Девушки слегка покраснели и дружно замотали головами, а Вонпиль сделать вид, будто это не он прислушивался к их разговору всё время. − Ладно тогда, − сказал он. − Продолжим. Как травматолог, я научу вас быстро реагировать и эффективно обращаться с пациентами...  
Доктор Кан вернулся к теме, и в этот раз Вонпиль точно переключил своё внимание. Как сказала Наён, они здесь для того, чтобы учиться, поэтому он выкинул все мысли о личной жизни доктора Кана из головы и сосредоточился на том, что тот говорил.  
И надеялся, что Доун будет в порядке. 

 

**2:00 − 8:00**

Вонпиль уже был готов вгрызться в свой обед, но замер с палочками на полпути ко рту из-за неожиданно распахнувшейся двери кафетерия.  
− … вот так я научился не спорить с шефом, когда тот начинает разглагольствовать про урезание бюджета, понимаешь? − голос доктора Пака становился всё ближе. Вонпиль выглянул из-за еды − если это можно было назвать едой − и обнаружил, что парень направлялся в сторону прилавка, а рядом с ним волочил ноги Доун. − Я всего лишь хотел новый магнитно-резонансный томограф, Сонджину вовсе необязательно было так кричать.   
И только когда доктор Пак нагрузил поднос едой, Доун наконец-то опознал Вонпиля в углу кафетерия и рядом сидящих Наён с Дахён. Вонпиль поднял руку в приветственном жесте и улыбнулся, подмечая напряженную линию плеч Доуна. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и робко помахал. И, конечно, доктор Пак заметил это и, пихнув в плечо, довольно громко, чтобы его было слышно в шуме разговоров, сказал:   
− Давай, променяй меня на своих друзей.   
− Нет, я… − замешкался Доун, и поднос затрясся в его руках. − Я вовсе не думал...  
− Иди, − доктор Пак закатил глаза и широко улыбнулся, показывая, что он в порядке. − У меня есть кого раздражать.   
После этого он развернулся и направился в другой конец кафетерия, где, как только сейчас понял Вонпиль, сидел доктор Кан в полном одиночестве. Даже не оглянувшись, он потянулся и убрал бумаги перед собой, чтобы доктор Пак мог усесться на место напротив и разместить свой поднос.  
− Эй, − окликнул Доун, подойдя к их столу.  
Вонпиль жестом пригласил его занять место, и, поколебавшись с мгновение, Доун уступил.  
− Как прошло твоё утро? − спросил Вонпиль, которому было более чем любопытно узнать, через что прошёл Доун.  
− Это было, хм... − парень запнулся в поисках нужных слов. − Интересно. Да, это было интересно.  
− Готова поспорить. − Дахён раздраженно указала на него палочками для еды. − Тебе правда удалось побывать на операции на открытом сердце?  
− Ага, − ответил Доун, скатывая бобы в хмурое лицо на тарелке.   
_Мило_ , мелькнула мысль в голове Вонпиля, и ему пришлось прикусить губу, замаскировав мысль под смешок.  
− Но я просто стоял рядом и слушал причитания о том, что ему пришлось надеть жёлтый хирургический костюм, потому что его половинка − растяпа, и стирка была забыта.  
− Имеешь в виду, что он тоже женат? − Наён оглянулась на столик, за которым сидели доктора Кан и Пак.   
Доктор Пак что-то увлечённо рассказывал, буквально тараторил, тогда как доктор Кан небрежно черкал в документах, не отводя взгляд от бумаги. И всё же Вонпиль видел, что он кивал и легко улыбался, когда доктор Пак умолкал, чтобы прожевать еду.   
− Возможно. − Доун пожал плечами. − Я не видел кольца, но он же хирург, вполне возможно, что просто снял его.  
Дахён надулась.  
− Если честно, так как я всё равно буду в операционной в следующий раз, мне плевать, − вздохнула она. − Не поймите меня правильно, доктор Кан − один из лучших в больнице, мне нравится у него учиться, но хирургия − вот чего я хочу. Я жажду действий.   
Вонпиль украдкой ещё раз взглянул в сторону докторов и как раз засёк момент, когда доктор Кан потянулся за картошкой из чужой тарелки. Доктор Пак шлёпнул его по руке и пробормотал что-то подозрительно похожее на _задумайся об уровне холестерина, Брайан_ и протянул ему морковку. Доктор Кан бросил сердитый взгляд, прежде чем взять морковь, и начать жевать её с недовольным видом.  
 _Чё_ , подумал Вонпиль, несколько удивленный естественностью происходящего, но прежде, чем он успел погрузиться в раздумья по этому поводу, в кафетерий вбежала медсестра, зовущая доктора Кана.  
− Только что автобус попал в аварию, − после её слов доктор Кан буквально вытянулся в струнку. − Уже подтвердили восьмерых пострадавших, и их всех везут сюда.   
Тот глубоко вдохнул, расправил плечи, и только когда выражение лица изменилось на более отстранённое, Вонпиль понял, насколько расслабленным он был ранее. Доктор Кан поднялся, кивнул медсестре и обернулся на интернов.  
− Пошли, − позвал он. − Сейчас вам придётся хорошо справляться со своими обязанностями. − После этого нагнулся, сказал что-то доктору Паку, тот кивнул ответ и устремился прочь, утащив с собой напуганного Доуна.   
− Помните, я говорила о том, что жажду большей действий, − пробормотала Дахён вскоре после того, как они оказались в эпицентре едва контролируемого хаоса реаниматологии.   
− Ага, − сглотнул Вонпиль, пытаясь унять трясущиеся из-за состояния большинства пациентов руки.  
− Ну, − сказала Дахён за мгновение до того, как доктор Кан рявкнул, чтобы они пошевеливались. − Я беру свои слова обратно.

 

**9:00 − 5:00**

Вонпиль с дрожащими ногами обессиленно рухнул на стул в вестибюле больницы, застонал и повалился головой на подлокотник. К этому времени пальцы уже потеряли чувствительность из-за бесконечных часов зашивания и перевязок ран марлей.  
Он услышал, как кто-то подошёл к нему, и почувствовал лёгкий толчок, который должен был заставить его открыть глаза. Вонпиль моргнул и сконцентрировал всё своё внимание, пока не увидел лицо Доуна.  
− Вот. − Доун протянул банку с айс-американо, которую Вонпиль принял трясущимися руками.  
− О, мой герой, благодарю тебя, − он залпом выпил половину и устало улыбнулся.   
− Без проблем. − Доун пожал плечами и покраснел достаточно заметно для того, чтобы Вонпиль поднял бровь. Интересно. − Как реаниматология?   
− Выматывает, − ответил Вонпиль, когда Доун плюхнулся на соседний стул. − Но я чувствовал, что помогаю, и это... Даже не знаю, как описать, мне казалось, что я сделал мир чуточку лучше, понимаешь?   
Хотя Вонпиль всего-то зашил несколько ран и наложил повязки на незначительные повреждения, этого было достаточно, чтобы удостовериться в верности выбранного пути. Помощь людям, даже такая незначительная по сравнению с тем, что делал доктор Кан, вот чего Вонпиль хотел от жизни, он был уверен в этом.  
− Не, я понял. − прошептал Доун, и Вонпиль как в зеркале видел ту же усталость и тот же блеск глазах, что и у него. − Я понял.   
И они притихли, позволив тишине говорить за них. Было уютно и вовсе не напряжно, как поначалу казалось Вонпилю, и впервые за восемь часов он почувствовал, как начинает расслабляться. Вонпиль ощущал себя до странного спокойно в конце их первой смены в качестве интернов. Вестибюль больницы потихоньку заполнялся утренним светом.   
Доктор Кан на волочащихся ногах вошёл в холл, замер у двери и взглянул на висящие сверху часы. Если Вонпиль чувствовал себя измождённым, то трудно представить, насколько выжатым был доктор Кан. Тот спас сегодня не одну, а _целых три_ жизни, поставив диагноз достаточно быстро, чтобы решить проблему вовремя. Вонпиль вместе с остальными интернами, потрясенные первым опытом в реаниматологии, не могли ничем помочь, кроме как с благоговением наблюдать и ходить туда, куда отправят.  
Вонпиль как раз намеревался встать и предложить своё место, как к доктору подошёл доктор Пак. Доктор Кан перевёл взгляд на источник шагов и его губы растянулись в улыбке, полной нежности, как раз в тот момент, когда доктор Пак сказал:   
− Слышал, кого-то стошнило на тебя, надеюсь, ты принял душ.  
Доктор Кан закатил глаза, полез за чем-то в карман, и Вонпиль услышал, как Доун поперхнулся воздухом, когда тот достал простое золотое кольцо, аналогичное тому, что было на его пальце.  
− Вот, − доктор Кан взял доктора Пака за руку и надел ему кольцо на палец. − В следующий раз, когда у тебя будет операция, лучше оставь его дома.  
− Что, − тот улыбнулся. − Даже не встанешь на колено?   
− Я уже делал так однажды, − парировал доктор Кан и улыбнулся ещё раз, несмотря на усталость, навалившуюся на плечи. − И не собираюсь повторяться.  
− Ты сделал мне больно, − ответил доктор Пак положа руку на сердце. − Прямо здесь.   
− Я уверен, что ты сможешь подлатать себя. Ты ведь зарабатываешь на жизнь тем, что работаешь с сердцами.  
− Только с твоим, детка. Только с твоим.   
Доктор Кан фыркнул и устало рассмеялся на такой ответ.  
− Пошли домой, − доктор Кан втянул доктора Пака в мягкий поцелуй.   
− Ага, пошли, − доктор Пак улыбнулся, а затем сморщил нос, нахмурился и сказал: − И никаких больше поцелуев, пока ты не отмоешься, ты же не принимал душ, верно?  
− Я схожу дома, − обиделся доктор Кан.  
Они опять заспорили, и звуки их шуточной перепалки разнеслись по улице, когда они вышли из больницы.   
Краем глаза Вонпиль заметил, как Доун моргнул несколько раз и выпалил:   
− Поверить не могу, что они женаты _друг на друге._  
− Понимаю, − сказал Вонпиль, и, наверное, ему следовало догадаться раньше. Не то, чтобы они вообще это скрывали. − В принципе, медсестры были правы.   
− О чём ты?  
− Они и есть самая милая парочка больницы. − Вонпиль широко улыбнулся, поднялся и протянул руку Доуну. − Только если ты не хочешь составить им конкуренцию?  
Доун ещё раз подавился воздухом и замер на несколько секунд, в течение которых Вонпиль начал сомневаться, правильно ли он всё понял. Доун взял его за руку и переплёл их пальцы.   
− Мы могли бы попробовать, − смущенно улыбнулся он.  
И, если честно, Вонпилю грех было просить о лучшем первом дежурстве.


End file.
